Diskussion:Qui-Gon Jinn
Separatisten Trat die Handelföderation nicht erst nach dem Konflikt von Naboo bei der KUS ein? Orca 12:17, 6. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Sagen wir mal so: Die KUS hat sich erst nach Episode I geformt, konnte damals also noch gar nicht existieren. Ich habe das mal eben schnell korrigiert. Ben Kenobi 13:42, 6. Okt 2006 (CEST) Qui-Gon in Episode III? Hat jemand Quellen für den Qui-Gon-Yoda-Dialog im Abschnitt Hinter den Kulissen. Davon habe ich selbst noch nie gehört. Bitte Quellen nachreichen, ansonsten muss der Teil gelöscht werden! Da es sich hierbei um einen Realitäts-Abschnitt handelt, sind offizielle Quellen nicht unbedingt erforderlich. Aber es sollte trotzdem ein Weblink oder eine Literaturangabe dabei stehen, da das sonst sehr fragwürdig erscheint. Gruß Anakin Skywalker 12:10, 22. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Also ich hab das schonmal irgendwo gelesen, weiß aber nicht mehr wo, ich ma mich auf die suche.--Yoda41 12:20, 22. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Das wäre sehr nett. Danke, Yoda41! :D ::--Anakin Skywalker 12:21, 22. Okt 2006 (CEST) Ich bin mir sicher, dass das im Roman von III vorkommt. Gruß LittleYoda 14:37, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) Der Abschnitt kommt in der Tat im Buch vor... Jojo1000 19:01, 10. Nov. 2009 (CET) Eine Katastrophe In so gut wie jedem Artikel, in dem Qui-Gon und Xanatos vorkommen, tötet Qui-Gon Xanatos Vater nach einer Katastrophe. Welche Katastrophe? Das versteh ich nicht, sollte man dass nicht vielleicht erklären? Boba 10:03, 30. Apr 2007 (CEST) Kann ich machen, hab den Artikel mal Under Construction genommen. Der wird um Einiges wachsen ;) Kit Fisto92 17:24, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ahh danke Kit:) -- Gruß Boba 14:39, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) Das Alter Wenn die Geburt von Qui-Gon stimen würde müsste er ja sechzig Jahre alt geworden sein. Er wurde wahrscheinlich 30-50 jahre.--Kit Mephisto 20:39, 10. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Doch das Geburtsdatum kann ich bestätigen. Das steht in Das Vermächtnis der Jedi. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:31, 10. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Wo wir gerade dabei sind, eigentlich sollte sich mal jemand aufmachen den Artikel zu erweiteren oder Jango 20:37, 10. Mai 2007 (CEST) Warum denkst du denn, das es nicht stimmt, Kit Mephisto? Ich finde schon, dass er schon so alt aus sieht. (Nich böse gemeint,Qui-Gon ;-))--Opi-Wann Knobi 20:23, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) Lesenswert-Kandidatur vom Oktober 2007 (bestanden) * : Das ist ein sehr schöner Artikel geworden, da in letzter Zeit viel daran getan worden ist. Meiner Meinung nach lesenswert. Um exzellent zu werden, könnte man noch was an der Sprache tun, noch mehr Bilder einbauen und die Storry aus Episode 1 etwas detailgetreuer darstellen.--Yoda41 Admin 18:24, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) * : Ab Episode eins ist es etwas dünn, aber dennnoch ist der Artikel Lesenswert. MfG - Cody 18:28, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) * : Sehr gut zu lesen, sehr intessante informationen, sehr schön. Hab mal noch 2 rechtscheibfehler korrigiert, aber ansonsten nix zu mekern :) Epsenight 18:53, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) * : Wow! Und ich hab geglaubt, ihn zu kennen... :) Kyle 20:35, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) * :Genial! Ilya 20:39, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) * :Schöner Artikel!!! Darth Nihilus 66 17:17, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) PS: in letzter Zeit gibts hier wohl ne grüne Welle * : Auch wenn ich den Artikel geschrieben habe (Will ihn eigentlich noch weiter machen, aber jemand hat ungefragt mein UC rausgenommen. Mal sehen, ob ich demnächst Zeit hab.) finde ich, dass da VIEL zu viel fehlt. Da ist ein Bruch in der Story, da sie nicht bis Jedi Padawan Band 18 durchgeht (Band 19 und 20 sind auch noch da). Außerdem ist der Bruch an einer Stelle, an der eigentlich DIREKT noch etwas dahinter kommt. Das mit der Sprache bitte ich zu entschuldigen, das wollte ich ganz am Ende noch machen. Kit Fisto92 21:01, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) * :Für Lesenswert reicht das locker auch wenn noch was fehlt.--Tobias 22:23, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) * :Sehr gute Arbeit. | Meister Yoda 20:25, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) | * : Es wurde alles schon gesagt! The Collector Audienz 13:15, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST) Der Artikel wird mit 8 Fürstimmen und 1 Gegenstimme lesenswert.--Yoda41 Admin 14:57, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) 3 Padawane??? Hi Leute, in dem Buch "Star Wars-Episode I-VI Das Kompendium"steht,dass Qui-Gon noch einen dritten Padawan neben Xanatos und Obi Wan gehabt haben soll.Ist bekannt wie dieser mysteriöse Padawan war??? MfG+MdMmes, Jooruz C'Baotth 22:28, 18. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Ich persönlich würde ja fragen Wer er ist, nicht wie er ist. Ach und lass dass doch mit den drei Fragezeichen, die wirken unseriös. Zu deiner Frage: Nein. Boba (FAQ) 22:31, 18. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Hi Boba Ich war in gedanken,die Frage sollte mit wer anfangen.Danke für den Hinweis für die Fragezeichen,ist Ok. MfG+MdMmes, Jooruz C'Baotth 22:43, 18. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Ja kein Problem, mein Kommentar kam vielleicht auch ein wenig krass rüber, sollte es aber nciht ;) Boba (FAQ) 22:49, 18. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Yo, schon Okay.. bin im Miment eh nich ganz klar im Kopf...so krass war das auch nicht... MfG,Jooruz C'Baotth 22:51, 18. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::P.S.,was isz mit meinwe Frage auf deimer Jedicon seite?Jooruz C'Baotth 22:53, 18. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich es nicht, aber ich glaube jedes Jahr. Vielleicht fragst du mal Premia, der könnte das wissen. Boba (FAQ) 22:55, 18. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::Yo,THX Bobaa MfG,Jooruz C'Baotth 22:58, 18. Jan. 2008 (CET) Warum wurde das mit dem dritten Schüler rausgenommen? MfG, Wolverine Koon 20:23, 20. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :Also ich bin der Meinung, dass der dritte Anakin ist. Vau's Disku 21:06, 23. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Man kann sehen wie in clone wars, dass dort Anakin in einen Baum gehen soll, weil es Qui gon gesagt hat. Deswegen denke ich auch der dritte Schüler ist Anakin. Lord Everes (Diskussion) 15:18, 23. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Bilder? Éin paar Bilder kenn ich garnicht obwohl die so aussehen als seinen die aus einem der 6 Filme. Von wo sind die Bilder? :Wenn du aus das Bild klickst, bekommst du genauerer Informationen über das Bild, unter anderem, wo es her kommt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:17, 9. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Quellenangaben Mir ist aufgefallen, dass als Quelle lediglich „Jedi-Padawan (Romanreihe)“ angegeben ist. Ich wollte den Artikel aufgrund seines Lesenswertstatus nicht mit einer UQ-Vorlage versehen, da dies nicht gut wirkt. Ich hoffe, dass beizeiten jemand die einzelnen Werke nachtragen wird. Gruß – Andro Disku 21:26, 3. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Meister Halo war überhaupt dooku der meister von qui gon?--Darth nihilius 21:17, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Ja, wird in Episode II erwähnt und in mehreren Büchern bestätigt, wie etwa in Das Vermächtnis der Jedi. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 21:28, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) Tahl Hi leute sollte man nicht noch erkänzen das Qui-Gon Balog verfolgte und so weiter , was mit ihm und tahl danach geschah und so. Währe doch eigentlich sinnvoll da es ja ein einschneidender punkt in seinem leben war. MdMmes Corran' 23:43, 20. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Sorry, aber diese ständigen Fragen auf Diskussionsseiten von irgendwelchen Leuten, ob man nicht ergänzen sollte, dass Bla Bla oder noch erwähnen sollte, dass So und So, sind nervig und überflüssig. Wenn du etwas weißt (und das tust du ja anscheinend) und auch weißt, woher du es weißt, kannst und darfst du es ergänzen. Das war so, ist so und wird auch immer so sein. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 23:49, 20. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::okeyokey habs ja verstanden. Ich wollte nur sichergehen das es nicht schon einmal gelöscht wurde!! und ich will nich ímmer mistbauen , deshalb frag ich lieber nach , da ich es ja richtig machen will und iregndwann an z.B. deine Leistungen rannkommen. danke trotzdem MdMmds Corran' 00:05, 21. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Yodas Meister? Sollte man nicht unter Schüler "Yoda" einfügen? Lest euch mal diesen Dialog durch: http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Qui-Gon_Jinn#Hinter_den_Kulissen MfG Wolf Blabla? 00:14, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Trotzdem war Yoda nicht sein Padawan. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 00:15, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Exzellent Diskussion August 2009 (abgebrochen) ''Diese Kandidatur lief vom 15.08.2009 bis zum 19.08.2009 * : Also ich glaubs nicht. Der neue Benutzer Corran' hat was exzellentes aus dem Artikel gemacht. Es ist selten, dass ein neuer Benutzer so gute Beiträge an einem Artikel macht. Corran' hat die letzten Bücher dazugeschrieben und mehr Wissen hinzugefügt. Ein Kontra könnte ich mir nicht vorstellen. [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 21:37, 15. Aug. 2009 (CEST) * : Alles andere als vollständig, Schreibstil durchaus verbesserungswürdig und auf jeden Fall viel zu kurz. Dazu ist für einen Charakter dieses Kalibers sowohl die Ausarbeitung der Filme, des Persönlichkeit/Fähigkeiten-Abschnitts und Hinter den Kulissen mehr als mangelhaft, von den verschiedenen Büchern und Comics ganz zu schweigen. So keinesfalls exzellent. 22:02, 15. Aug. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich schließe mich Ben an, er hat alles gesagt. – 'Andro' Disku 12:23, 16. Aug. 2009 (CEST) * : Auch wenn es für dich unvorstellbar ist, Boss, muss ich dem Artikel leider auch eine Gegenstimme geben. Vor allem bei so einem wichtigen Charakter sind die Filme und ''Hinter den Kulissen perfekt auszuführen. Bel Iblis 12:24, 16. Aug. 2009 (CEST) **Ok. [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 13:00, 16. Aug. 2009 (CEST) * : Da sollte sprachlich noch einiges verbessert werden, zudem gibt es einige Zeitsprünge. Der Inhalt ist in der Regel extrem knapp zusammengefasst, an ein paar Stellen auch zu sehr aus Obi-Wans Sicht. Außerdem wären mehr Zitate wünschenswert und auf jeden Fall auch möglich. Ry-gaul 14:07, 16. Aug. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich kann mich meinen Vorrednern nur anschließen. Der Artikel ist schon mal gut überarbeitet worden, aber damit wurde nur eine Grundlage für einen exzellenten Artikel geschaffen. Daher bräuchte der Artikel noch eine weitere Überholung, bis er wirklich exzellent wäre. 'Lord Tiin' Nachricht? Artikel 16:58, 17. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Da der Artikel mit '''Fünf Gegenstimmen' ganz klar überstimmt ist, kann die Überarbeitung von Corran' nun eingeleitet werden.Bel Iblis 08:01, 20. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Geist Müsste Qui Gon als Geist Palpatines Plan nicht verfolgen können? Er könnte es ja Yoda sagen, der ihn dann früh genug stoppen könnte. 93.223.204.146 21:26, 29. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Anscheinend nicht Pandora Diskussion 22:40, 29. Nov. 2009 (CET) Bild Auf folgendem Bild ist Qui-Gon als Kind zusehen! Neben ihm ist ganz klar der junge Dooku mit seinem grünen, geborgenem Lichtschwert! Wieso stehen, sitzen, schwitzen was auch imemr die beiden nebeneinder, wenn Dooku Qui-Gons Meister war? Bild 1 mit Qui-Gon: Bild:Qui-gon_Jinn_jung.jpg Bild 2 mit Dooku: Bild:Dooku_(Padawan).jpg Ach ja, außerdem sieht Dooku als Kind wie ein Klassenkamerad von mir aus! Ist bekannt wie der Vorbild (der Schauspieler) der auf dem Bild zu sehen ist heißt? MfG AniD 15:50, 11. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Also, das ist keineswegs ein Wiederspruch, dass sie da "nebeneinanderhocken", da das Buch in verschiedenen Zeiten spielt. In dem Buch kommt sowohl Dooku zu seiner Zeit als Padawan, wie auch Qui-Gon in seiner Zeit als Padawan vor. Ob es nun Schauspileer gab, die für das Covermodell gestanden haben, oder ob die selbstgemalt/computergeneriert oder sonstwas ist, weiß ich nicht. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 16:13, 12. Jan. 2010 (CET) Qui-Gon trifft Anikan das erste mal auf Naboo??? Zitat: Seine letzte Mission führte er ihn nach Naboo, wo er auf den Jungen Anakin Skywalker traf, den er für den Auserwählten hielt. Er nahm ihn mit nach Coruscant. Also wer den Film Episode I gesehen hat weis das Qui-Gon Anikan das erste mal auf Tatooin traf. Also von daher ist das falsch formuliert. --Chesspower 19:06, 17. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Du darfst das gerne ändern. Pandora Diskussion 19:10, 17. Jan. 2010 (CET) Machtgeist Warum sah man nie Qui-Gon's Machtgeist? Er wurde doch eins mit der Macht...93.217.55.145 09:01, 5. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Es muss ja nicht jeder tote Jedi zwingend ein Geist werden! Sonst gäbe es ja keinen Geist-freien Planeten mehr in der ganzen Galaxis!Skywalker1212 11:06, 4. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Weil George Lucas das so entschieden hat. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 11:09, 4. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Drehbuchauszug Hallo, von mir nur die Nachfrage, woher der Auszug aus dem Originaldrehbuch stammt? Meister Fillies (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 91.20.163.231 (Diskussion) 19. April 2011, 16:27 Uhr) Grauer Jedi? Wird nicht irgendwo behauptet das Qui-Gon auch ein grauer Jedi war? Plo Koon 18:30, 15. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Schau mal. --'CC-307 'Frage? 18:33, 15. Mai 2011 (CEST) Xanatos Hallo lieber Jedi-Orden, ich würde gerne wissen, wann Qui-Gon Xanatos gelehrt hat? Shilli11 (Diskussion) 10:22, 6. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Links In einigen Textpassagen fehlen Links zu vorhandenen Artikeln. Sind diese unerwünscht oder kann ich helfen indem ich Links einfüge? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Gargondola (Diskussion | Beiträge) 11. März 2013, 16:16 Uhr) :In der Jedipedia wird jeder Begriff, zu dem es einen Artikel gibt oder geben sollte, nur einmal verlinkt, und der Begriff wird an der ersten Stelle verlinkt, an der er genannt wird. Wenn also deiner Meinung nach Links fehlen, dann sieh erst einmal nach, ob der Begriff nicht weiter oben schon verlinkt ist. Mehrfache Verlinkungen ein und desselben Begriffes auf einer Seite sind nicht erwünscht. Davon abgesehen sollen natürlich möglichst alle Begriffe, zu denen es Artikel gibt, verlinkt werden. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 21:57, 11. Mär. 2013 (UTC)